


Brothers

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Domino - Freeform, Drabble, Family Dynamic, Fighting, Firefighters, Fluff, Hurt Matthew Casey, Nightmares, Oneshot, Protective Kelly Severide, Protective!Severide, Sobbing, Vomiting, Whump, Wrestling, andy darden mention, broken arm, caring kelly severide, caring!severide, concussion, confused!mills, drugged!casey, emeto, hurt matt casey, hurt!Casey, matt casey needs a hug, migraines, sick!Casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Just a bunch of Chicago Fire oneshots/drabbles, mostly focusing on the brotherly relationship between Casey and Severide.





	1. Eggs

Herrmann looks up from his phone to see Severide sneaking up behind Casey with a raw egg in hand. Casey had volunteered to make lunch, saying something about trying out a new recipe. 

Herrmann watches with a grin as Severide slowly raises the egg above his friends head before bringing it down with a splat. Casey freezes as raw egg drips down his face, his mouth open in surprise as Severide sprints away, laughing. Armed with a cup of flour, Casey chases after the squad lieutenant and catches up to him quickly. Herrmann cranes his neck to see around the corner just as Casey dumps the flour over Kelly’s head. Severide coughs and a puff of flour comes out, sending both lieutenants into fits of laughter.

Herrmann shakes his head with a grin and turns back towards his book. They really were just like brothers.


	2. Arm Thievery

When Severide had found out that Matt had been sent to he hospital, his heart nearly stopped. Thankfully, Boden had given him permission to go see Casey at the hospital so here he was, sitting in a hospital room, waiting for Casey to wake up. Luck must have been on the firefighters side today because despite falling through seven floors, Matt had only suffered a concussion and a broken arm and would be able to return to work in about a month or two.

A small groan interrupts Severide’s train of thought and Severide looks down to see Matt’s eyes open and looking at him.

“Hey Matt. Do you remember me?” Severide asks. The doctor had said that because Casey had hit his head pretty hard, there may be some temporary memory loss.

“Of course I do. Selly Keveride!” Matt exclaims before he’s sent into a fit of laughter. Kelly grins. The doctors probably gave him a bit too much morphine.

Severide quickly sends a text to the rest of the station (Who was most likely in the waiting room) letting them know that Matt was awake.

“Hey Kelly?” 

Kelly looks up at Matt’s worried voice.

“What’s wrong, Matty?” 

“I can’t find my toes!” Casey exclaims, close to tears. Kelly struggles to hold back a grin as he pulls the blanket up enough for Matt to see his toes.

“They’re right here. See?” Severide tells him, pointing to his toes.

“Those aren’t mine!” Matt yells just as the rest of the station files in, the doctor close behind. Casey turns his attention toward his friend, missing toes forgotten for the moment.

“Do you remember who they are, Lieutenant Casey?” The doctor asks. Matt looks over each person critically before breaking into a dopey grin.

“Yeah, of course! That’s Chief Boden, Mouch, Mills, Cruz, Otis, Shay, Dawson and Herrmann,” Casey says before turning to the doctor and whispering loudly, “Herrmann has too many letters in his name.”

The doctor grins at that before turning towards the other firefighters.

“He’s on quite a bit of morphine as I’m sure you noticed,” he says and Boden nods, struggling to hold back his own grin. The doctor says something about treatment but Casey’s too busy playing with Severide’s sleeve. The doctor leaves after a few minutes and Casey has a sudden need for human contact.

Kelly lets out a surprised squeak when Casey grabs hold of Kelly’s arm, hugging it tightly and refusing to let go. After trying unsuccessfully to get his arm back, Severide gives up with a sigh and turns to face the other firefighters who are failing at holding back their grins.

“So, who’s bringing him home?”


	3. Domino

“Give it back, Sev!”

Mills looks up from where he’s showing the kindergarteners how to put the turnout coat on just in time to see Severide running past with something in his hand. Casey’s chasing after him, looking pissed. The two run towards the truck and disappear behind them only to reappear around the other side.

“Severide! Give it back!” Casey yells again before tackling the other lieutenant to the ground. 

The item flies out of Severide’s hand when he hits the concrete and lands near Mills feet. The candidate bends over to pick it up and frowns in confusion when he recognizes it as a domino. Mills puts it in his pocket with a shrug and turns back towards the kindergarteners, trying his best to ignore the two lieutenants wrestling behind him. It’s clear that he’s lost the kid’s attention as they stare, mesmerized, by the firefighters fighting between the trucks. Mills gives up on trying to teach them and instead joins them in watching the fight. 

He watches as Casey flips them over so Severide’s beneath him. He throws a couple punches, making sure to keep them light, before Severide shoves him off and pins him. Casey scowls as he squirms, trying to get free. Casey somehow manages to get out from under his friend and rolls under the squad truck. Casey doesn’t seem to realize this as he tries to sit up and smacks his head with a clang. 

Severide’s playful grin immediately morphs into a concerned frown as he pulls an unconscious Casey out from under the truck. Mills runs over when he sees the lieutenants eyes shut.

“Case? Hey, Matt?” Severide calls, tapping his friends cheek. He’s sitting on the ground with the top half of Casey’s limp body draped over Severide's lap. Casey opens his eyes with a groan just as Mills reaches them, snapping on some gloves.

“You ok, man?” Kelly asks, helping his friend sit up and ignoring Mills.

“My head hurts like a-,” Casey starts before Severide slaps a hand over his friend’s mouth, motioning to the kindergarteners watching, wide eyed.

“Come on,” Kelly says, looping one of Matt’s arms over his shoulders. The two head into the main room. Mills hears Casey mutter something about losing the domino to which Severide replies that they would find it later.

As Mills runs his fingers over the domino, he can’t help but wonder what’s so important about it.


	4. Nightmares

Peter Mills sits up in bed, not quite sure what woke him up. He looks around and sees everyone else awake and looking around. Mills is about to ask what’s going on when a panicked shout reaches the bunk room.

“ANDY! SEV!” 

“Is that Casey?” Herrmann asks to nobody in particular. He wipes a hand across his face before standing up, Cruz, Otis and Mills follwing suit.

“KELLY?! ANDY! SEV, WHERE IS HE?!” 

The screaming continues as the firefighters make their way down the hall. They come face to face with Chief Boden as they pass his office.

“What is all that noise?!?” Boden asks, massaging his temples.

“Sounds like Casey, chief,” Herrmann answers as they head towards the lieutenants office. They’re outside the office when a strangled sob reaches their ears. Herrmann looks through the glass door just in time to see Casey roll off the side of the bed. Herrmann wrenches the door open and rushes to his friends side.

“Case? Hey, Casey!” Herrmann says, shaking the lieutenant awake. Casey bolts awake, panting, and immediately looks around.

“Herrmann? Where’s Sev? Where’s Andy?” Casey asks, not quite aware.

“Casey,” Herrmann says softly.

“Herrmann, where are they?!”

“Matt, Andy… He’s-,” Herrmann starts, cutting himself off with a shake of his head. Casey pushes past the crowd at his door and stumbles down the hall towards Severide’s office, Boden, Herrmann, Mills and Cruz following behind him unsure of what to say.

“Sev! Kelly! Sev, open the door! Where’s Andy?!? Sev! Open up, Kel!” Casey shouts, banging on the glass door. Severide opens it, stiffling a yawn with the back of his hand.

“Casey? What-?” Severide starts.

“Sev, where’s Andy?!?” Casey asks urgently.

“Matt,” Severide says, his heart breaking at every word, “Andy, he’s… he’s gone, man.” 

“No! Nonono. Sev, don’t joke about this. Where is he?”

The look in Kelly’s eyes says it all and Herrmann and the others watch as Casey collapses against Severide’s chest, sobbing. Severide wraps his arms around his friend as he cries, each sob wracking his body. Severide looks up for a second and sees them standing there, watching silently and gently guides Matt into the office, away from watchful eyes.

They sit down on Kelly’s bed, Matt’s head resting on his brothers shoulder, for hours until they fall asleep. 

They wake up the next morning, Severide lying straight on his back with his arms over his chest and Casey sprawled out with one leg over Kelly’s and the other dangling off the edge of the bed.


	5. Peanut Butter

Severide looks up from his phone as he hears Casey’s door slam open. He watches as Casey stumbles over to the cabinet, grabs a jar of peanut butter and stares at it for a few seconds.

“You alright?” Severide calls. It was three in the morning and Casey looked dead on his feet.

Casey grunts in response as he struggles to get the top off the peanut butter. Severide stands up and wordlessly take the peanut butter. He opens it and hands it back to his friend.

“I loosened it,” Casey grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and eat your peanut butter.”


	6. This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Chapter 2: Arm Theivery.

“This way, Casey. Bedroom,” Kelly tells his friend, grinning when he almost stumbles into the wall. He had been elected to take his drugged friend home from the hospital. 

“Bedroom, Casey,” he reminds him as Casey tries to open the bathroom door.

“No, Casey. The bedroom.”

Casey looks up from where he’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Ok. Come on,” Severide sighs, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulders and guiding him down onto his bed.

“Kelly! I’m not going to sleep with you!” Casey exclaims when Severide tries to get his friends jeans off.

“Thank god for that. I’m just getting you comfortable, buddy.”

“Comfortable for what? I’m not dying am I? Did Rhodes mess up? Kel, am I dying?!” Casey yells, starting to freak out.

“Matt, calm down. You aren’t dying, Rhodes did a great job. I’m just trying to get you comfortable so you can get some sleep, bud,” Kelly says, laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Good. That would be gross. You’re kinda like my brother,” Matt says, shooting Casey a dopey grin.

“Huh. I guess you’re kinda like my brother too,” Kelly tells him.

“So you won’t sleep with me?”

Kelly barks a laugh before answering. “No, Matt. I’m not going to sleep with you.”

“Good.”


	7. Migraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi-Graphic descriptions of being ill.

Casey watches with a mild sense of interest as Herrmann and Cruz race to balance a spoon on their nose. Cruz drops the metal spoon in his rush to beat Herrmann and the resounding clatter aggravates Casey head. 

He had had this headache since he woke up, a throbbing pain, light sensitivity and nausea. Of course, he had gone into work anyways but now the nausea was at a point where he was wondering if he should of.

The room erupts into loud cheers as Herrmann gets the spoon balanced properly, beating Cruz. Casey headache spikes with the loud noise, taking his nausea with it.

Casey stands up suddenly, knocking the chair over and presses a hand over his mouth as he runs for the washroom. He can feel bile rising up his throat and realizes that the washroom isn’t one of his options anymore. He leans over the kitchen sink, wary of both his and Severide’s team watching him, and heaves loudly. 

“Aw, Lieutenant! Gross!” Somebody, probably Herrmann, calls. There’s a smack sound and a cry of “Ow!”.

Casey flushes red as he retches again, vomit splattering against the bottom of the empty sink. He hears footsteps as he gags again and somebody has the great idea to turn the tap on. There’s a pat on his shoulder and the person walks away again, leaving Casey to his misery. 

Casey gags again, more vomit splattering in the sink. He can hear a few voices arguing about something or other, probably who had to clean the sink afterwards. Casey raises his head to tell them to shut up when more of his stomach contents force their way up his throat, splattering against the kitchen wall and hitting the blender.

“Oh gross.”

“Shit that’s nasty.”

“Yeah, I’m not having a smoothie ever again.”

Casey gags again, feeling hot tears of embarrassment making their way down his face. He hears the door open as he vomits yet again.

“Holy shit, Casey,” Somebody curses. He recognizes Severide’s voice as he feels a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sev-,” Casey says, shutting his eyes as another gag wracks his body.

“Hey, buddy. What’s going on?” Kelly asks, placing his other hand on Casey’s forehead, checking for a fever.

“Migraine,” Casey chokes out before his stomach erupts again and he ducks his head down.

“Shit, man. Is there anything I can do?” 

“Get me out of here,” Casey whispers, more tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry, buddy,” Kelly says, handing Casey a wet paper towel.

Casey wipes his chin with the paper towel and turns away from the team to try and hide his tears. Noticing this, Kelly steps in front of him, hiding his from everyone else. 

“Come on. Let’s get you lying down,” Kelly says, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Kelly fixes everybody else with a stern glare and they look away, not wanting to incur Severide’s wrath.

Kelly opens Casey’s office door and immediately shuts his blinds. Casey sits on his bed and shuts his eyes, trying his best to quell the nausea.

“Kel, the lights,” Casey reminds him and Severide quickly switches the lights off, smiling as Casey lets out a soft sigh.

“I’m sorry, Kel,” Casey apologizes when Kelly sits beside him, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

Casey burrows his head into the crook of Severide’s neck as he starts crying, the pain and embarrassment taking its toll on him. Severide looks up to see Boden standing outside the office, about to knock. Severide shakes his head, indicating that now was not a good time and Boden nods, leaving them alone.

Severide looks down at his friend who’s fast asleep. With a smile, Kelly lays his friend down, pulling the sheets over his shoulders. Matt shifts when Severide’s taking his boots off and Kelly freezes, not wanting to wake his friend up. Matt goes back to sleep and Severide lets out a breath, continuing to untie his boots. Severide places the boots on the ground next to his friend and leaves, closing the door softly behind him.


	8. Childish

“And the next thing I knew, I was drunk off my ass in three feet of snow!”

There’s a round of laughter as Herrmann finishes his story and Kelly grins, remembering a particularly fun time that he and Matt had gotten drunk. 

“If you think that’s bad, wait until you hear about the time Casey and I-,” Severide starts, suddenly interrupted by Casey’s hand over his mouth. 

“I thought we agreed not to speak of that,” Casey says, shooting Severide a glare. Kelly responds by licking Casey’s hand, causing Casey to yell and take his hand away.

“Aw, gross! Sev! That’s disgusting! What are you, two?!” Casey exclaims as he wipes his hand on the squad lieutenants shirt.

Severide just grins as Casey rolls his eyes at his childish antics.


	9. Hiccups

Hiccup.

Casey pauses in his rant about why the new candidate was defective and stares at Severide.

“You okay?” He asks, resisting the urge to laugh.

Severide goes to answer but is interrupted by another hiccup, followed by yet another.

“Come on. I know the best cure for hiccups,” Casey says, standing up and leaving Severide’s quarters, not waiting for the lieutenant as he makes his way to the kitchen. He knows Severide is behind him from the hiccuping every few seconds.

Casey goes about making his “cure”. Severide watches from the counter as Casey mixes a few ingredients together.

“What hic is that?” Severide asks, eyeing the glass of mustardy liquid Casey hands him.

“Just drink it,” Casey tells him. Severide gives the glass another suspicious glance before plugging his nose and drinking it as fast as possible. He puts the glass down with a shudder and looks towards Casey.

“What hic was that? And why didn’t it work?”

“Water, mustard, pickle juice, yogurt and milk,” Casey tells him. “It doesn’t cure your hiccups it just gives me a laugh.”

Severide scowls at him and takes a few steps forwards. Casey takes that as his que and takes off, running past the trucks on the apparatus floor, Severide chasing after him, hiccuping every few seconds.


End file.
